The cursed one
by Agony'sPain
Summary: Long time ago, there was a curse, saying that the person who bears the it would be alone 4ever, live in sorrow and pain, born to be pure evil. When one person with the curse died, the cursed would be passed on another newly born baby.Now the latest cursed person was a boy,who grew up with lost and pain as the one he love kept slipping away through his finger (full summary inside)


_**Prologue:**_ Long long time ago, there was a curse, saying that the person who bears the it would be alone forever, live in sorrow and pain, born to be pure evil. When one person with the curse died, the cursed would be passed on another newly born baby. Now the latest cursed person was a boy, who grew up with lost and pain as the one he love kept slipping away through his fingers. Not accepting his fate, the boy went out to search for a way to break the curse, he struggled against the evil inside him to be a hero, to be worth living. Can the curse be broken, can the boy be free to finally know the taste of happiness, or he will fall down in his own darkness to become an evil as he was meant to be?

_**Disclaimer **_ I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 1**

_Thousand years ago, when human was still living happily with animals, when there was no pain nor sorrow, when the only feeling existed was happiness, there was a man, who wasn't satisfied with what he had, had killed several men and animal, only to gain what he wanted… power. That action had opened up a portal for anger, hatred, pain, sorrow, darkness,… to enter the once peaceful world. War erupted, many people had died, many animal came to extinction,… and the Protector of the Galaxy wasn't happy, he sent the Guardian down to end the meaningless war and brought back the Sin Man, the one who started the war in the first place. To punish that man, the Protector had placed a curse on him, the curse said that he would live alone forever in extreme pain and sorrow 'til the day he died. When the man died, the cursed still existed, it was passed on to a newly born baby at the same time of the man's death. That curse was sill passed on and on until today as a remind to humankind not to be selfish and so greedy and their ancestor were…._

"OH FRIEND RAVEN, HOW GLORIOUS, YOU HAVE AWAKEN, NOW WE CAN GO SHOPPING TOGETHER AS BFF USUALLY DO." Starfire exclaimed happily and floated around the room, successfully pulled Raven out of her book. Raven sighed

"Star, don't you see it's raining heavily outside? We should be staying home."

" I believe you can take us to the shopping mall with the _magic black hole."_

Raven sighed again and rolled her eyes "Really, my power is only used in emergency situation, not for going shopping." Star's face quickly dropped as her eyebrows furrowed, she was about to say something in protest when Robin walked into the room. Her face quickly lit up in pure happiness, she floated to Robin

"Good morning friend Robin, I hope that you will enjoy your day."

Robin gave her back a small weak smile "Yeah, same to you Star."

"Do you want to join us for the super fun volleyball match after breakfast?"

Robin only shook his head in reply.

"So how about the hangout at the mall, it will be the most fun."

Once again, Robin shook his head.

"Oh, maybe we can go out to rent some scary…"

"NO SCARY MOVIE." Raven growled.

"Oh right, not scary movie, so.. we can rent some romantic movies so that the five of us can watch it together."

Robin scowled "Star, I'm busy, really busy, I'm up to my ears in work. I can't allow myself to have fun or be free when criminals are still running freely on the streets."

"Maybe you don't realize it but you can't possibly put all the criminals behind the bars. The city now is safe, man, give yourself a break, you work wayyyyyy to hard." Cyborg commented as he entered the room with BB.

"Yeah, right, you can play Mega Monkey 5 with me. It's brand new and if you want, the two of us can play together, Cyborg will be kicked out." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Thanks guy, but I have to work." Robin coldly replied, he grabbed his coffee and left the room.

"Seriously, what's up with that guy. He's just way too grumpy and blunt." Beast Boy folded his arms, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but Beast Boys is right. That guy takes himself way too seriously" Raven mumbled, she glanced at Starfire, who was sitting frustrated on the couch _'Way to go Robin, you are always too busy with your work to realize that Starfire has a big crush on you."_

**~BREAKLINE~**

Left alone, Robin was extremely mad at himself "They were so nice to you, and all you could say was _no thanks, I have work to do._" He mentally slapped himself, the Titans had always been good to him, they looked up to him, but all he ever did was to push them away.

And not to mention Starfire, she was obviously hurt by his reaction. For a long time, Robin had noticed that the auburn haired girl had a crush on him. He himself couldn't help liking the girl back. She was so strong, yet so innocent like a little child, she was sweet and caring. She was like the light that shone through his darkened life.

He had found himself several times staring at her, she was an angel, someone he couldn't resist falling in love with even though he knew it was so wrong. He was nothing but a cursed boy, his life had ended ever since he was born. Starfire, however, was different. She was a princess, everyone loved her. Wit him, they just wanted to stay away.

Starfire, the name could bring him so many pain and joy at the same time. He realized that he loved her, his heart yearned for her in its very beat. Every night, he dreamt to be with her, only to be separated from her. She was both nightmare and good dreams to him. He knew, he knew that he was deeply in love, something he didn't know he was able to.

Ever since he knew he was cursed, he had told himself not to love anyone. Not that no one deserve his love, but in stark contrast, he didn't deserve to be loved. He was afraid that everyone he loved would slip away from his life, just like his parents did.

They had died in a tragic way. Who knew what life might bring to his other loved one.

Robin chew his lower lip, he didn't want to lose the Titans, especially Starfire, he would risk his life for the shake of keeping them safe.

Life with a cursed person like him was always tough. Sometimes he wished he could find someone to talk to but everyone who was cursed like him had died. He had heard all about their tragic lives and deaths. It was unbearable to think that his life would end the same way as theirs, committing suicide, being killed by superheroes, going insane and killing themselves without even knowing it,…

Up to now, lots of bad things had happened had occurred in his life, he had been through too much, seen too much that deep down inside, he was like an adult, mature and serious. Hardly did anyone know that he was merely fourteen.

Robin could see pretty much striking resemblance between him and Raven. She was cursed, but was born with a prophecy that she would help her father to destroy the world. She had an evil inside to control, just like him. But the main difference between them was that Raven still had the right to have fun, have family, someone to care and to be cared about.

Robin could see her future, it was his ability when he received the curse, seeing others' future. But he could only see it if it was a good thing. Maybe seeing others' happy future was another curse to make him envy why what he could never have.

But Robin, he wasn't envy when he knew that someone important, he had no idea who, would save Raven and together they would save the world. He was not angry to know that Raven would eventually have a happy life and family.

Some how, he had gotten used to the fact that he couldn't have a normal life he wanted, so he wished other could have what he couldn't and he fought for it. When he fought, he could feel that he was a hero, someone deserved to be admired, he could forget about the damn curse that had ruined his life.

Robin touched his chest, right where the heart was. Every time he stripped off his shirt, he would see the mark lying on his chest, a signal indicating the one bearing the curse, _him. _Not anyone could understand what the mark said or even acknowledge that the mark actually had a meaning, but Robin did, he knew by heart what it said

_Cursed to be alone_

_Born to be evil_

_Lived to be killed_

_Exist as a reminder_

_The cursed one._

Pulling a crimson red book out of its hidden place, Robin slowly opened the book and began to read

_"For whom was cursed as a gift. – The Protector of the Galaxy."_

_ Thousand years ago, when human was still living happily with animals…_

**XOXOXOX**

**Review guys :x**


End file.
